Adios Albafica sama
by princesa tsunade
Summary: Una joven le escribe una carta al santo mas hermoso entre los doce dorados. ubicado en la antigua Guerra Santa, en el Lost Canvas, es un One Shot.


Yo… ¿como describir lo que sentí aquel día? Fuiste amable y mal educado conmigo. Paradójicamente todo al mismo tiempo. Solo quise agradecerte… pero me echaste de tu lado. ¿Lo recuerdas? Llovía torrencialmente y yo estaba completamente empapada y corría con un ramo de flores, obsequio de los aldeanos para el patriarca. Tú me cubriste con tu capa pero cuando quise agradecerte me dijiste de una forma hiriente:

-_¡No te me acerques!_

No pude entenderte, ¿Por qué eras amable y a la vez arisco? Yo solo quería darte las gracias.

Pero fue entonces cuando me encontré con tu mirada… tan triste. Tal vez los demás te juzguen por tu belleza. Y debo admitir que cuando te vi tu belleza también me deslumbro. Eras hermoso pero te repito en tu mirada había algo que no estaba bien.

Te creí cruel, terco y mal educado. Hasta que hable con mi padre. El me dijo que tenias miedo de lastimar a las personas porque debido a tu entrenamiento tú sangre se había convertido en veneno. Por eso evitabas el roce y el contacto con todas las personas.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí. Cuando entendí tus sentimientos y tú forma de actuar.

Y me enamore perdidamente de ti. Aunque enamorada sin esperanza.

Se me ocurrió esa mañana, en la que hable con mi padre, regresar al santuario y devolverte la capa con la cual me habías protegido de la lluvia. Solo quería que supieras el demasiado afecto que te tenia y que aun te tengo. Y además quería mostrarte mi agradecimiento.

Quería decirte que no estabas solo que me tenías a mí. Que no me importaba morir por culpa de tu sangre envenenada yo solo quería estar a tu lado, porque te amo, sin esperanza. Sin embargo siempre creí en ti. Siempre creí en que nos protegerías a los habitantes de la villa Rodorio, siempre creí en ti. Y temía por tu vida. Si… que tonta ¿no? temer por la vida de un santo de Athena, aquellos que se dicen son los mas fuertes en todo el cosmos. Pero temía porque te amaba y ese sentimiento no cambio. Pero tú nos protegías, habías dejado tus rosas para que nos proteja a todos en la Aldea. Eras una persona de bien, yo lo sabía. A pesar de tu carácter, tan especial, y de tus complejos eras la persona más amable y sensible. Yo lo sabia, lo supe aquel día, en el que paseabas por la aldea. Pasaste junto a mí y me arrojaste una de tus rosas, la cual permanece en mi pecho hasta el día de hoy. Debo admitir que un pequeño destello de esperanza ilumino mi corazón. Me reconociste lo supe, sin embargo tu mirada seguía triste por eso te seguí.

_-¡Te he dicho que no te me acerques!_ –me gritaste.

_-¡No me importa! ¡No me importa que su sangre sea veneno puro! ¡Yo… yo… quiero…!_ –te grite mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Tú volteaste a verme y por primera vez tu mirada fue de compasión.

-_No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, lo siento. ¿No te das cuenta que podría matarte?_ –me dijiste.

_-¡No me importa morir si lo hago a tu lado!_ –te grite.

Tu sonreíste, inexplicablemente sonreíste. Te mire sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía tu sonrisa. Y era hermosa, brillante y deslumbrante.

_-Eres una niña terca y tonta_. –me dijiste sin perder la sonrisa.

Y te fuiste. Así como si nada te fuiste. Me quede paralizada viendo como tu figura desaparecía de mi vista. Pero te había gritado la verdad, Albafica-sama.

Pero la Guerra Santa no tardo en llegar y tú fuiste el primero en caer. Diste tu vida por protegernos como lo habías prometido.

Algunos de los habitantes creyeron que, si la situación se tornaba difícil, te olvidarías de nosotros para proteger a Athena. Pero no fue así. Nos protegiste entregando tu vida y derrotando a unos de los espectros más fuertes.

Minos de grifo ataco nuestra aldea luego de haberte dejado mal herido. A pesar de no saberlo en ese momento yo sabia que no estabas bien, me lo decía mi intuición femenina.

El espectro invadió nuestra aldea atacando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Mi padre fue su victima también, el me grito que corriera al santuario a pedir ayuda. Eso hice. Pero me tope con Minos. Quien al ver la rosa que llevaba en mi pecho (tú obsequio) se burlo de ella y se percato de que estaba relacionada contigo. Me sonroje, hasta un espectro que recién me veía se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos. Pero lo enfrente no le creía a sus palabras, me decía que te había matado. No le creía y lo seguía enfrentando.

_-¡No me rehúso a creer que el fue vencido!_ –le grite a aquel espectro.

_-¿Cómo dices?_ –pregunto el.

_-¡Lo que oyes! ¡Los espectros no son rivales para los santos de Athena! ¡Idiota!_ –le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras mis lagrimas no tardaban en salir. Era mentira, mi Albafica-sama no podía ser vencido de esa manera.

Pero el espectro se enfureció y me ataco. Un santo de Athena de protegió, tenia la esperanza de que fueras tu, mi gran amor. Pero no, era Shion de Aries. El había dicho que estabas muerto. Era cierto entonces, te había perdido. Mi alma lloraba y se había sumido en la obscuridad. Sin más que decir el espectro y Shion-sama comenzaron a pelear. Pero Shion-sama se vio en aprietos. Fue entonces cuando apareciste a ayudarlo.

Me voltee y ahí estabas tu, bañado en sangre. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al verte en ese estado. Tomaste el lugar de Shion-sama en la batalla.

-_Escucha Minos, no estoy en condiciones físicas como para pelear, pero si te diré que daré la vida por los que mas amo_. –le dijiste al espectro.

¿Dar la vida por los que mas amabas? ¿Estaba yo entre esas personas? Y otra vez la esperanza ilumino mi pobre y maltrecho corazón.

Un resplandor te envolvió, tu cosmos se encendió al máximo y atacaste a Minos. Shion-sama me protegió mientras acababas con ese espectro. Inmediatamente después de atacarlo caíste de rodillas agotado.

_-¡Detente ya no lo lastimes!_ –le grite desesperada al espectro. El pánico se apodero de mí al darme cuenta de que podía perderte.

Mino se enfureció al ver que tu, Albafica-sama, lo habías derrotado y en un intento desesperado intento destruir Rodorio pero Shion-sama nos protegió. Y el espectro cayó derrotado.

_-Al fin murió_. –dijiste mientras tu voz se extinguía.

_-¡¿te sientes bien?!_ –grite desesperada y preocupada mientras corría hacia ti.

_-No es nada, no te acerques_. –me respondiste.

Los pétalos de las rosas habían regresado y tu las mirabas con melancolía habías dicho que a pesar de haber estado con ellas por primera vez las hallabas hermosas. Te veía desangrado y en el piso. No podía verte así mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Te amaba más que a mi vida y te veía en ese estado. Mis lagrimas corrían por mi rostro y por primera vez ignore tu rechazo. Corrí hacia ti y rodee tu cuello con mis brazos sin dejar llorar.

_-Aléjate de mí, no quiero...lastimarte_. –dijiste agonizante.

Yo lloraba sin consuelo y no te hice caso, Shion-sama me observaba conmovido.

_-¡No! no quiero separarme de ti. Albafica-sama yo…yo… lo amo._ –dije finalmente.

Sonreíste melancólicamente y caíste muerto en mis brazos.

Mis lágrimas aumentaron su caudal y me abrace a tu cuerpo inerte, no importaba el veneno si de todas formas deseaba irme contigo.

_-¡No! ¡No me dejes!_ –grite desesperadamente e inútilmente, ya te habías ido.

Shion-sama me alejo de tu cuerpo y te llevo en sus brazos hasta el santuario. La Iglesia en señal de luto hizo sonar las campanas de la Iglesia. Todos en el pueblo se acercaron a ver como el santo de Aries se llevaba tu cuerpo. Yo lo seguí. Y hable con el.

-_Shion-sama no quiero ser testigo de mas muertes, es injusto, Albafica-sama no merecía morir. Eso quiere decir que otros santos morirán, al igual que Albafica-sama todos están dispuestos a sacrificarse_. –grite sin poder contener mis lagrimas.

-_Créeme que lo siento, así es la vida de un caballero. Toda nuestra vida peleamos por el amor y la justicia de la tierra en nuestros los corazones. Los santos no somos suicidas. Lo hacemos para llevar a cabo nuestro sueño. Pero a veces la muerte nos espera en nuestro camino. Nunca dudaremos de nuestras convicciones. Siempre que nos quede una chispa de vida mantendremos la esperanza_. –dijo Shion-sama.

No pudo terminar de hablar porque un joven apareció diciendo que tenía un mensaje para el patriarca. Yo regrese a Rodorio a curar a mi padre, gravemente herido.

No puedo asimilar tu muerte, ¿Quién nos protegerá ahora? y no puedo dejar de amarte loca e irrevocablemente. Fuiste un sueño para mi, solo un sueño y era yo quien soñaba con tu pecho, pero lo hallaba con la puerta cerrada. Soñaba con tu mirada, ¿fue el océano el que te puso de agua la mirada, y esa manera dulce de apoyarla en la nada?

¿Cómo podré seguir si no ya no estas? ¿Cómo pudiste arrebatarme la esperanza cinco minutos después de habérmela dado? Lo se, para ti era una niña, pero aun así me protegías. Talvez signifique algo para ti, o talvez no. siempre prendido de tu complejo pero aun así te percataste de mis sentimientos.

¿Por qué escribo esto? Para serte honesta no lo se. Talvez porque todavía tengo la esperanza de que llegue a tus manos. Aunque talvez nunca lo haga.

Dicen que el amor es el sentimiento más poderoso pero en este caso fallo. Una vez escuche que sin dolor no te hacías feliz pero ¿era necesario sufrir tanto? Verte morir en mis brazos sentir mi corazón hecho pedazos. ¿Era necesario?

Seguramente te volveré a ver, deseo que así sea. Encontrarte en ese lugar donde no existe el cuerpo solo el alma. Tal vez allí te des cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba y me permitas pasar la eternidad a tu lado. Solo dos almas flotando libres en la inmensidad. Juntas, sin prejuicios, sin miedos. Solo tu y yo, Albafica-sama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me parecio linda la historia de Albafica y esta chica de la villa Rodorio a la que le regalo su capa. Ojala ustedes lo hayan encontrado agradable tambien, espero sus reviews y desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Saludos!!!!! =)


End file.
